Again and again
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Kenji tuvo una novia, pero un terrible suceso ocasionó que ella perdiera la vida. Dolido, en un 2º año de preparatoria, recibe una inesperada confesión de Takao... ¿Podrá Kenji amarla como debe ser o el fantasma de su primer amor lo perseguira por siempre?


**Again and again  
Pienso una y otra vez en ti**

 **No puedo evitarlo**

 **Cuando de repente pienso en ti**

 **Yo solo sonrió**

Takao miró por la ventana del segundo piso, como aquel chico de duros cabellos parte a su hogar. Dio un suspiro. ¿Cómo las cosas no han logrado avanzar como ella siempre planea? Es todo un misterio. Siempre han un tipo de factor –ya sea interno o externo– que suele arruinar sus propios avances. Suspiro nuevamente, restándole –al menos por el momento– importancia y seguir adelante.

Takao entro al salón de su club, encontrándolo en soledad. Se acerco a la mesa del ordenador, donde encontró la nota de Inaba. Un simple "nos retiramos antes del tiempo" fue la excusa de su falta. Takao hallándose sola, tomó su maletín y se dispuso a salir de la escuela, en dirección hacia la salida del lugar. Camino hasta las escaleras, las cuales bajo debidamente y se detuvo al verlo. Kenji, su adorado amado, platicando –o siendo acosado, como lo ve Takao– con Sakai Tama la cual insiste al chico en que la llame "Tama oneechan" en vez del actual "Tama senpai".

– ¡Kenji–kun vamos!– Tama le sostiene del brazo, como si fuese su novia tratando de convencerlo de ir a una cita al salir de clases.

– ¡Te he dicho que no!– gritó exasperado el joven, harto de las insistencias de Tama.

Resopló –no eres lindo en lo absoluto– Tama dejó de insistir –bueno es todo por hoy, mañana me asegurare de que me digas "Tama oneechan"– dicho aquello, beso suavemente la mejilla de un Kenji apenado, para después tomar su maletín y marcharse sin mirarle a la cara.

– ¡Y una mierda!– gritó Kenji, enojado por la insistencia de Sakai Tama. Miró a Takao, quien parece zombi por su expresión –oye– esta se esconde –… Vamos a casa– le espera a que esta salga.

Sonrojada – ¿Enserio?– Takao sale de su escondite, caminando hacia Kenji –¿nadie se entrometerá esta vez?– le pregunta, a punto de llorar.

– ¿Eh? ¡Por que estas llorando!– Kenji se acerca, con un pañuelo en las manos y se lo ofrece.

Takao lo ignora, a lo cual Kenji hace algo fuera de su persona, limpiando debidamente las lágrimas de la chica, para luego tomar su cartera, darle la espalda y encaminarse hacia la salida, seguida por una sonriente Takao. Quizás en algún momento su amor no correspondido se vuelva correspondido y sus planes de conquista le transmitan al chico cuan importante es él para ella y que tanto significa aquel llavero para Takao, sin embargo eso es en otra ocasión. Por ahora solo puede disfrutar de aquella simple caminata. Ella… Él… y Noé…

 **La esencia que entro en mi corazón**

 **Todavía sigue siendo muy clara en mí**

 **Como decir un te amo, como decir te extraño**

 **No es fácil para mí**

Kenji miró el cielo, a punto de anochecer. Miró a su derecha, encontrando a su hermana menor, inesperadamente callada. A su lado izquierdo yace Takao –igual de callada, encima de todo llorando por alguna razón y aferrada a su brazo–, a lo cual suspiro. Se acerco a Noé –cortando todo contacto con Takao–, susurrándole algo de paso, algo a lo cual accedió Noé de muy mala gana, pues maldijo por lo bajo, fulmino con su mirada a Takao y entró al supermercado sin chistar.

–Vamos– Kenji camino, seguido por Takao –por dios solo camina– Kenji volvió a hacer algo inesperado por su persona –a pensamiento de Takao– y tomó dulcemente –al igual que bruscamente– la mano de la chica e inesperadamente la impulso a seguirle el ritmo, iniciando una caminata algo rápida para Takao.

Takao se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Los colores no ceden y simplemente se limita a seguirle torpemente el ritmo a Kenji, el cual acelera el paso al sentir como la chica se acostumbra a su andar. Takao miró al chico, el cual mantiene su mirar al frente, sin siquiera mirarle. Takao baja la mirada, chocando torpemente con la espalda del chico –el cual se detuvo en el lago de un parque cercano– y lo miró. Kenji le soltó, acercándose a la orilla del lago. Takao le secundo. Su latido sonoro y la respiración irregular –por el esfuerzo físico requerido para seguir el paso a Kenji– le es imposible controlar, a lo cual camina a su debido ritmo hacia el chico.

–Oye Kazama– habla Takao, deteniéndose detrás de este. Observa a Kenji mostrar una sonrisa tranquila, a lo cual ella se sonroja, baja la mirada, aprieta sus manos y toma el valor para decir la siguiente frase –y–yo… ¡Me gustas!– gritó, mirándole y notando cuan confundido esta –p–por favor… ¡Sal conmigo!–Takao vuelve a bajar la mirada al ver la expresión neutral del chico.

Kenji –sorprendido– mira a la chica que recién hace poco tomó por su mano. Admitió que en mas de una ocasión le llamo la atención el por que la chica siempre se muestra nerviosa ante su presencia, mas lo descarto en mas de una ocasión donde ella misma expresó su rechazo con acciones. No se esperaba aquella confesión repentina.

–eh– Kenji mira de un lado a otro, sin saber que responder a ciencia cierta sobre lo sucedido –Takao– intento llamarle, más la chica salió corriendo tan pronto escucho su nombre, dejando atrás a Kenji –bastante aterrado por la velocidad en la cual salió corriendo– el cual chasqueo la lengua, se rasco la melena y decidió seguirle para darle una respuesta adecuada. Salió del parque hacia la calle, miró a ambos lados, identificando el hecho de que Takao fue hacia la derecha –dado que alcanzó a ver su trenza distintiva antes de que girase la esquina– a lo cual decidió seguir a un ritmo adecuado, pensando el tipo de respuesta que planea darle.

 **Creo que el amor, es cuidado mutuo**  
 **Que el amor, es estar juntos**  
 **Que el amor, simplemente es eso,**  
 **Pero tú no estas aquí.**

Es cierto que ella es linda, no hay duda de ello, sin embargo el tener novia no esta realmente en sus planes –al menos no una novia tan… Despistada–.

Si se tratase de una novia, quisiera que fuese como la inocente, tierna y hogareña como lo es Funabori. Aquel pensamiento no es tan "literal", pues si bien admite que Funabori es linda, experta en labores hogareñas y su cocina es deliciosa, no le "atrae". Tampoco aquello quiere decir que Takao le llame la atención. Simplemente es una observación. Funabori y Takao son completamente diferentes, claro esta. Funabori es tierna, dulce, hogareña y piensa en los demás. Takao es… Takao. Se detuvo nuevamente, mirando de un lado a otro, esperando señal alguna de por donde se fue Takao. Suspiró. ¿Qué clase de chica sale corriendo después de confesarse a un chico? La respuesta a aquella pregunta es sencilla. Solo Takao sale corriendo. Rio ante el pensamiento. Definitivamente el tener por novia a alguien como Takao hará sus días divertidos.

Se detuvo. Bien, retira lo dicho, será extraño el tenerla como novia. Mira a Takao, quien –mira de un lado a otro– en espera de no ser descubierta –aun cuando Kenji esta a espaldas de la chica– y deja salir un suspiro de alivio al no encontrar señales de Kenji –el cual le ve divertido por detrás y disfruta de las expresiones de la chica–, se levanta del suelo y da la vuelta, encontrándose con el chico, el cual ríe como si al fin encontrase a su novia –a su extraña, rara y que decir de despistada novia–.

–oye ¿Qué sucede contigo, por que huyes?– le pregunta directamente.

Takao atina a sonrojarse – ¡n–n–no tiene nada que ver contigo!– dicho aquello, intenta huir, a lo cual Kenji le sostiene por la mano, evitando dicho acto de escape, logrando detenerla.

–… Ven conmigo– dijo Kenji serio. Si realmente planea salir con ella, tiene que enseñarle razón del por que su actuar. Tiene que enseñarle su secreto mas preciado –Takao– esta deja de forcejear, mirándole directamente –… ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? Quisiera tarde mi respuesta ese día, si no te molesta– dijo seriamente, dejando a la chica sorprendida.

–…– Takao controla sus nervios, asintiendo –de acuerdo– se sonrojo extremadamente al ver el agarre del chico. No es fuerte, a decir verdad notó que últimamente más bien Kenji parece tomarla con cierto grado de dulzura, lo cual suele confundirle en mas de una ocasión… ¿Acaso existe la posibilidad de que Kenji le corresponda correctamente a sus sentimientos? Es todo un misterio… Uno en el cual será resuelto el próximo domingo.

 **Sentimientos**  
 **Solo piensan en ti**  
 **Sentimientos**  
 **Están dibujando**  
 **Sentimientos**  
 **Seguirán así y entonces dime**  
 **¿Qué hago yo?**

La semana fue una extraña tortura. Por alguna extraña razón, Funabori utilizaba cualquier excusa para acercarse a Kenji, el cual hablaba con ella como si tuviesen un lazo especial, lo cual hizo que Shibasaki Roka –rubia cuyo cabello llega por encima del hombro, piel nívea, ojos lilas y estatura baja– junto a Karasuyama Chitose –largo cabello morado, ojos negros, piel nívea y un carácter fuerte– y Mizukami Sakura –cabello rosa, ojos rosas, piel nívea, sonrisa traviesa y un extraño gusto por molestas a Noé– de alguna u otra forma terminaran interrumpiendo la charla entre Funabori y Kenji –debido a su extraño "ataque de celos"–, lo cual ocasionaba que Kenji saliese –enojado, encima de todo– de su salón en busca de Takao, para almorzar juntos –aunque la primera vez que le pidió aquello, Takao no sabía que hacer y salió corriendo–, a lo cual la chica siempre accedía, bajo la inesperada sorpresa de todo aquel que viese la escena.

Y ese día no fue la excepción. Es viernes, lo cual significa que faltan 2 días para la respuesta de Kenji. Si bien el chico interactúa más seguido con Takao –a pesar de los nervios que claramente muestra Takao ante su cercanía–, no ha tocado el tema, simplemente se dedican a ingerir sus alimentos en silencio, tocando una charla cualquiera de vez en cuando para romper el hielo. Es gracias a ello que Takao descubrió que Kenji realmente tuvo una novia en la secundaria –cortesía del desliz en la lengua de Noé–, sin embargo no sabe a ciencia cierta que sucedió con ella. Con Otonashi Sun.  
La reacción esperada de parte de Takao ante se nombre, fue inesperada para ella. Kenji no gritó, o hizo un tsukomi, no, simplemente termino de ingerir su almuerzo –preparado cada mañana por Noé– y su expresión cambió totalmente. Una expresión de tristeza surco el rostro de Kenji, como si el hablar de Otonashi Sun le trajera un inexplicable dolor. Un dolor difícil de olvidar. Entonces Takao comprendió –o malinterpreto mal, como suele suceder en una chica enamorada– algo. Kazama Kenji aún guarda sentimientos románticos por Otonashi Sun.

Takao entristeció –sin saber por que– lo cual fue ignorado por Noé –quien platicaba animadamente con Roka, Sakura y Chitose–, más no por Kenji, quien vio el cambio repentino en la chica ante la noticia y decidió no decirle nada. Todo respecto a Otonashi Sun se lo dirá definitivamente en el día acordado por ambos, al igual que la respuesta a aquella confesión.

Entonces un clic hizo en su mente. ¿Realmente le corresponderá aquellos extraños sentimientos? ¿Es capaz de volver a amar, cuando el destino se encargo de patearle el trasero en mas de una ocasión con respecto al amor? ¿Es capaz de ver las lágrimas de Takao?

 **La esencia que entro en mi corazón**

 **Todavía sigue siendo muy clara en mí**

 **Como decir un te amo, como decir te extraño**

 **No es fácil para mí.**

El atardecer llego en Japón. Kenji espera pacientemente en el tejado de la escuela, mirando el mensaje dirigido a su persona. Nuevamente es una confesión. Extrañamente no siente nervioso o ansioso –como últimamente se encuentra cada que ve, habla, come o siquiera toca alguna parte de Takao–. Dio un suspiro largo, introduciendo aquella carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Miró al cielo, en espera de encontrar la respuesta adecuada al tipo de relación que espera de Takao.

…

Takao –como últimamente suele suceder– yace en el "Club de juegos (provisional)". Usualmente suele jugar, beber té o disfrutar de la estadía de los integrantes –al cual recientemente se unió Kazama Noé–, sin embargo ese día –literalmente– la tienen atada a una silla, con un grupo de chicas dispuestas a averiguar que tipo de relación tienen con el único chico del club. Takao tiembla, no por la amenazante presencia de Chitose, la molestia en el rostro de Roka o la extraña maña de Sakura de mojar sus manos. No. Lo que realmente aterra es el hecho de estar frente a frente de Sakai Tama, la alumna de grado superior que parece tener un interés romántico por su amado Kazama Kenji.

– ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con nuestro Kenji–kun?– Tama le pregunta, demasiado cerca de Takao y su rostro parece mostrar una sonrisa psicópata.

–eh– Takao llora, tiembla y tiene el pensamiento de que en un momento Kenji entrara por esa puerta y la salvara, como siempre soñó, sin embargo Tama es lo suficientemente aterradora como para que ni Chitose ni Roka se involucren en el interrogatorio.

– ¡Eh!– Tama tiene cara de yakuza en pleno interrogatorio.

–Tama–senpai– habla Roka –asusta a Takao–san– le dijo, defendiendo a su amiga.

–Roka– Takao llora al ver su salvación cerca.

Muestra su "lado oscuro" –Me encargare de hablar abiertamente con ella– el tono que utilizo, mas el rostro de Tama, es lo suficientemente aterrador como para que Takao estalle.

– ¡Me le confesé el lunes por la tarde, ahora mismo espero su respuesta!– gritó desesperada, dejando extrañamente un mal sabor de boca en los presentes. Roka se mostro tranquila, Tama se sorprende al igual que el resto de las chicas –pero… Al parecer aun sigue enamorado de Otonashi– ante aquello, Noé se mostró triste, lo cual no paso desapercibido por las chicas –Noé–chan ¿conociste a Otonashi?–le pregunta directamente.

 **Creo que el amor, es cuidado mutuo**

 **Que el amor, es estar juntos**

 **Que el amor, simplemente es eso**

 **Pero tú no estas aquí.**

–… Si Takao–senpai– afirma Noé, visualmente dolida, como si el recordar aquel nombre solo trajera dolor y sufrimiento a la familia Kazama, limitándose no solo a Kenji sino también a Noé.

– ¿Quién es ella?– pregunta Chitose, sentándose en compañía de Roka y Sakura.

Noé suspiro –La ex novia de mi hermano– sentenció, dejando un hueco en los presentes –Otonashi Sun fue mi compañera en mi primer año en la secundaria. Sun–chan solía ser el tipo de personas calladas, nunca causo alboroto alguno– le dio una mirada significativa a las presentes –Eso se debía a que Sun–chan era sordomuda– desvió la mirada, derramando una lagrimilla –Fue en una pelea en la cual mi hermano se vio envuelta cuando aquel accidente sucedió… Al parecer el tipo con el cual se involucro le guardaba cierto rencor a mi hermano por robarle a Sun–chan, razón por la cual la pelea dio inicio…– cada vez que avanza la narración, Noé se fuerza a sí misma a no llorar nuevamente –Al final, ese chico intento apuñalar a mi hermano, siendo Sun–chan quien recibió el arma en su pecho– ante aquello, Takao entendió el miedo de Kenji al no querer darle una respuesta.

–Entonces Kazama–san– Roka miró a Noé.

–Aquello dejo una herida en mi hermano… Desde la muerte de Sun–chan, contando a Takao–senpai, alrededor de quince chicas se le han confesado– desvió la mirada ante la sorpresa de sus superiores.

– ¡Quince!– gritan Roka, Chitose, Sakura, Tama y Takao.

Roka y Takao –ya liberada– se aproximan al rincón emo, donde yacen deprimidas por la noticia –dado que no esperaban que este fuese popular–, Chitose grita cosas como "oh no" "están ciegas" entre otras cosas. Sakura simplemente ríe radiantemente y Tama parece estar cada vez mas enojada con aquello. De repente se oyen pasos en el pasillo, entrando a la sala del club Kawahara Ataru –jadeando por el esfuerzo requerido–, las ve y levanta el pulgar.

–Noé–chan… Son dieciséis chicas… En este momento Funabori se le esta confesando a Kenji– reveló, para temor de Roka y Takao –esta última, llorando por la noticia que le revelo Noé y el hecho de que Funabori se le esta confesando, pues considera que tiene mas posibilidades la pequeña cocinera a ella–.

–… Takao–senpai– habla Noé, haciendo una reverencia –por favor… Salve a mi hermano– hace una petición –creo que el hecho de que mi hermano le pidió tiempo para pensar la respuesta adecuada a su confesión significa que mi hermano, a pesar de lo sucedido con Sun–chan, quiere salir contigo– sentenció, dejando sorprendida a Takao.

 **Sentimientos**

 **Solo piensan en ti**

 **Sentimientos**

 **Están dibujando**

 **Sentimientos**

 **Seguirán así y entonces dime**

 **¿Qué hago yo?**

Takao corre, corre sin dar señal alguna de detenerse. Topa fuertemente –al girar sobre una esquina– con Inada, con la cual se excusa, para reanudar su caminata hacia la azotea, donde probablemente Funabori y Kenji ya son pareja –o están en proceso de serlo–. Takao llora, lamentándose el no haber sido lo suficientemente directa como para decirle al chico su sentir. El expresar en palabras los complicados sentimientos que yacen en su interior y que probablemente esa sea la principal razón –aparte de la muerte de su ex novia, Otonashi Sun– por la cual no acepte salir con ella.

…

–Así que…– Funabori ya es una antorcha humana. Aun si su mirar se enfoca en el suelo, el sonrojo cubre completamente su rostro –e incluso sus orejas–. Levanta su mirar, observando la reacción desinteresada de Kenji –Ka–Kazama–kun– susurra, se acerca al chico, sonrojada por lo que planea hacer –y–yo… ¡Te quiero a ti!– exclama sonrojada, sorprendiendo al chico –C–creo que tienes cualidades que no todos pueden ver y tienen la idea equivocada sobre ti– aclara nerviosa –Me gustan esas cualidades– desvía la mirada, sonrojada – ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?– le pregunta tímidamente.

Sorprendido, se rasca la nuca –Funabori– esta le ve, esperanzada de escuchar la respuesta esperada del parte del chico –Lo siento– se disculpa, pensando que el salir con Funabori le traerá una gran tristeza a Takao. Espera. ¿Rechazar al tipo de chica que le atrae por Takao? No lo pensó, solo se dejo llevar. Como en aquella vez. Entonces el recuerdo de Otonashi Sun, agonizando en sus brazos, lo golpeo nuevamente –Lo siento– volvió a disculparse, mordiendo su labio inferior y el líquido carmín fluye nuevamente, igual que el tiempo detenido en aquel entonces.

– ¿Kazama–kun?– Funabori se acerca, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura y limpiando las lagrimas que han salido de Kenji, dejándolo sorprendido –… Tienes alguien quien te gusta ¿cierto? Apuesto a que es Takao–san– sonríe –Creo que hacen buena pareja, Takao–san parece relajarse a tu alrededor, diría que es mas expresiva, casi tanto cuando tiene el juego que tanto ha esperado– tristemente, aleja su mano de Kenji.

– ¿Crees que solo soy un juego para ella?– Kenji articula.

Negando –Creo que realmente le has de gustar como para pedirte una relación seria– confesó triste.

 **El amor es...**

 **El amor es...**

 **El amor es...**

 **Y entonces dime**

 **¿Que hago yo?**

Takao se detiene, sin atreverse a abrir la puerta. No quiere ser "la novia paranoica" pero tampoco quiere que una chica se acerque de mas a Kenji. Se golpeo mentalmente seguido de la frase "ni siquiera somos novios". Abre la puerta, lo suficientemente grande como para ver hacia afuera sin ser descubierta. Ve a Funabori alejar la mano de la mejilla de Kenji, el cual parece sorprendido por el cálido contacto de Funabori. Takao afina bien su sentido del oído, alcanzando a escuchar la conversación.

–… Creo que Kazama–kun no quiere salir conmigo ¿o me equivoco?– Funabori mira la expresión del chico.

–… Hace tiempo tuve una novia– Kenji hizo un trago amargo –En personalidad, definitivamente Funabori me recuerda a ella– aquello descoloco un poco a Takao, quien se entristeció –sin embargo, cuando pienso en darte una respuesta positiva, la imagen de Takao llorando me viene a la mente– se sinceró –no sé cuando ni como sucedió esto… El hecho de que Sun simplemente desaparezca de mi, me aterra– miró a Funabori –Dime… ¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo?– le pregunta directamente.

–…– Funabori vuelve a acariciar su mejilla, esta vez con más dulzura –probablemente al igual que Kazama–kun es importante para Takao–san, Takao–san se ha vuelto importante para Kazama–kun ¿o me equivoco?– se aleja – ¿Sabes? Para estar al lado de Takao–san, no es necesario que te olvides de Sun–san, ya que estoy segura que en alguna parte, donde Sun–san este, le desea lo mejor a Kazama–kun– sonríe ampliamente, para sorpresa de Kenji.

Kenji oculto su mirar, utilizando el fleco de su cabello. Sonrió para sí mismo al recordar la última palabra que Otonashi Sun escribió para él, derramando una lágrima en el proceso. ¿Cuántas veces ha llorado su muerte, sintiéndose culpable por aquello? Si tan solo Kenji fuese más fuerte, tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda proteger a Takao….

Espera… ¿Proteger a Takao? ¿Cuándo esa chica despistada, torpe e inocente se volvió más importante que el recuerdo de Otonashi Sun? Nuevamente una lágrima volvió a salir de sus ojos. Funabori le miro, como si viera a un niño que recién ha perdido algo importante. Sintiendo que su misión ha acabado, toma del suelo su maletín, hace una reverencia para después darle la espalda, seguido de un "Veo que no puedes corresponderme, adiós". Se marcha, dejándole solo. Abre a puerta, encontrando a Takao, le sonríe tristemente para después dejarle ahí. Sola. Junto a Kenji.

Sola… Sin poder articular palabra de consuelo para el chico.

 **Sentimientos**

 **Solo piensan en ti**

 **Sentimientos**

 **Están dibujando**

 **Sentimientos**

 **Seguirán así y entonces dime**

 **¿Qué hago yo?**

Takao abrió la puerta, mirando al suelo. Avanzó lentamente, hasta llegar frente a Kenji, el cual yace de cuclillas, mirando al vacio. Probablemente Kenji recordó cosas tristes, cosas que Takao no se imagina. Aunque en realidad Kenji no puede pensar en claridad. Quizás han pasado ya muchos años desde aquel incidente, a pesar de ser solamente dos años aproximadamente. Quizás ahora la distancia –es decir la barrera entre la vida y la muerte– es tan grande que no puede alcanzar la mano de su amada… Su ex amada… La verdad caramente lo golpeo. El hecho de que él tenga sentimientos románticos por Takao. Hizo una mueca extraña. ¿De la dulce, tierna, inocente, elegante y gran cocinera de nombre Otonashi Sun, paso a tener sentimientos por Takao? Es una gran brecha… Pero no le molesta, es más, le agrada el hecho de haber aclarado aquello. Levanto la vista, dispuesto a decirle su sentir a Takao, más la encontró ahí, mirándole con lastima. Con tristeza. Entonces se detuvo. Noé probablemente le contó sobre Otonashi Sun. Se detuvo nuevamente, incapaz de mover su cuerpo.

–… Otonashi Sun ¿cierto?– pronunció Takao sin mirarle –Tu ex novia quiero decir– el fleco le cubre la mirada y su voz carece de esa alegría e inocencia que suele tener.

–.. Noé te lo contó– Kenji se debate en darle un regalo a su hermana o encerrarla en su cuarto. Decidió sentarse en el suelo, sin saber como responder.

–…– Takao se sienta a su lado, ladeando sus piernas y protegiendo lo que hay debajo de su falda –Probablemente no lo hizo con mala intención… Incluso me dijo que viniera– aquello descoloco a Kenji ¿acaso Noé no odia a Takao?

–… Entonces ¿a que has venido? Sabes lo que planeaba decirte el domingo–le ve, seriamente – ¿a que has venido Takao?–le mira fijamente, sonrojando a su compañera.

Suspira –Noé–chan me contó su versión, ahora quisiera escuchar la tuya– Takao se sonroja aún más, sin saber que coño hacer –Quiero saber ahora mismo lo que ibas a decirme el domingo– le miro directamente, aun sonrojada. Por alguna razón, Kenji encontró aquel sonrojo adorable.

–Conocí a Sun el día en el cual Noé ingreso a la secundaria…– Kenji decidió desahogarse frente a Takao. Aquello que iba a decirle el domingo, se asegura de expresarlo aquí y ahora, aún si aquello le arrebata la oportunidad de salir en plan romántico con Takao. Aun si al final le da una cachetada por todo.

 **Que el amor, es cuidado mutuo**

 **Que el amor, es estar juntos**

 **Que el amor, simplemente es eso**

 **Pero tú no estas aquí.**

Noé se sintió incomoda. Kenji maravillado por lo visto. Una chica, una joven doncella, en apariencia de la misma edad que Noé. Yace encima de aquel juego, soplando animadamente aquella flauta. Alrededor de aquella chica, cuyos cabellos rubios parecen danzar al ritmo de la música, es rodeada por blancas palomas, quienes se acercan al disfrute de aquella melodía. Sopla la flauta animadamente, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, una melodía alegre cabe aclarar. Kenji –sorprendido por la capacidad pulmonar de la chica– se acerca, ignorando el llamado de Noé, quien deja a su hermano hacer lo que quiera y decide seguir su camino. Kenji sube poco a poco, teniendo el cuidado de no hacer ruido e interrumpir a aquella bella chica, quien parece realmente disfrutar de la melodía ejecutada. Kenji –por error– pisa mal, haciendo un quejido ante el malestar presente en su tobillo, lo cual ocasiono que aquella chica detenga la ejecución de la melodía y le mire con cierto grado de sorpresa en su expresión.

–Eh– Kenji se sonroja ligeramente. Alta, de tez nívea, cabellos rubios decolorados, ojos de un profundo negro azulado y ligeramente pequeños. Su rostro parece ser mas joven, a pesar del uniforme –el cual es idéntico al suyo, solo que en versión femenina– el cual consiste en falda tableada color verde limón, saco del mismo color, corbata roja, camisa blanca, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros. Observa a la chica sacar de su mochila –la cual estaba a sus pies– una libreta, comenzando a escribir algo.

Enseña una libreta–… "¿Kazama–senpai?"–pregunta la chica, sin apartar los ojos de Kenji.

–eh… ¿cómo?– le pregunta.

Sonríe, escribe y enseña–"Mucho gusto, me llamo Otonashi Sun, soy compañera de clases de Kazama Noé–chan"– le entrega su libreta, toma su flauta y la guarda cuidadosamente en el estuche que yace al costado de su mochila.

–Ya veo, eres compañera de Noé… Soy Kazama Kenji, su hermano– se presenta, ayudando a la chica a bajar cuidadosamente de aquel juego –Tocas bastante bien ¿Qué instrumento es?– mirando el estuche.

Sun toma la libreta de las manos de Kenji, comenzando a escribir nuevamente –"Es una flauta transversal… el sonido es hermoso ¿no cree Kenji–senpai?"– nuevamente vuelve a sonreír, aunque de alguna forma u otra tristemente.

.

.

.

––––––––––Tiempo después––––––––––

Kenji –tomando la mano de una sonrojada Sun– pasean tranquilamente por el parque. A lo lejos se pueden ver las madres, paseando tranquilamente a sus respectivos hijos. Sun señaló a una niña en específico, miró a Kenji, el cual suspiró y accedió a ayudarle. Sun se acercó a dicha niña, hablándole mediante el lenguaje de señas, sin comunicarse al 100 % con aquella niña que –al parecer– estaba perdida. Sun sacó su flauta, suspiró y se preparo para tocarle una alegre melodía a la pequeña, quien rápidamente quedo prendada de dicha canción. Al cabo de aquella canción, la niña dejo de llorar, para luego irse al lado de su madre –quien se ve a lo lejos, aliviada de ver a su hija salvo– no sin antes besar tiernamente la mejilla de Sun.

–… ¿Qué clase de música tocas que siempre quedan cautivados por ella?– Kenji mira a su ahora novia, quien guarda su flauta con el debido cuidado.

Le enseña su cuaderno –"Simplemente es mi melodía favorita– mira a su novio –un día Kenji–senpai encontrara una melodía tan bella que deseara tocarla diariamente"– dicho aquello, retoma su caminata, no sin antes mostrarle lo que esta escrito en la siguiente hoja –"Cuando dicha melodía este frente a tus ojos, rezare por tu felicidad"– sonríe ampliamente, para después ser besada por Kenji.

.

.

.

Kenji mira la sangre que yace entre sus dedos, sin poder asimilar realmente lo que sucedió. A unos pocos centímetros de su persona, yace el cuerpo inerte de Sun, el cual sonríe tranquilamente, a pesar de haber perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre. El rostro siempre alegre de Sun, ahora yace opaco, como si la vida que albergaba este hace ya tiempo que abandono el contenedor. Los labios rosados de Sun, ahora yacen resecos, como si nunca hubiese probado líquido alguno ni otros labios, a pesar de no tener dedos suficientes para contar las veces en las cuales Kenji posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Noé entro, llorando sin poder detenerse. Miró el cuerpo sin vida de Sun, cuya expresión tranquila –y hasta cierto punto, feliz– rompe el pequeño corazón de Noé, quien se aleja para acercarse a su hermano, el cual esta lleno de golpes y su camisa yace manchada de sangre. Noé no dijo nada, simplemente abrazo el cuerpo de su hermano, el cual finalmente lloró la muerte de su amada Sun. Kenji mordió el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar. Abrazó a su hermana, buscando consuelo en sus brazos y siguió derramando lágrimas. Gritó. Maldijo en voz alta… Y el dolor siguió presente, no se fue, al contrario, se hizo más fuerte, negándose a desaparecer.

 **Sentimientos**

 **Solo piensan en ti**

 **Sentimientos**

 **Están dibujando**

 **Sentimientos**

 **Seguirán así y entonces dime**

 **¿Qué hago yo?**

Kenji finalizo su relato. Sus ojos no muestran brillo alguno, las lágrimas no dejan de caer y la punzada en su pecho nuevamente se hizo presente. Takao entonces comprendió. La herida es demasiado profunda. Otonashi Sun fue el primer amor de Kazama Kenji, razón por la cual aun ahora añora su presencia. Añora la calidez de sus abrazos, aquella que también le era transmitida mediante los labios. Kenji extraña tanto a Sun, precisamente por que no pudo decirle lo que hace tanto tiempo guarda en su corazón. El secreto que yace en su corazón.

–Kazama– llama Takao, siendo observada por Kenji –y–y–o… ¡No puedo reemplazarla!– gritó, sus lagrimas comienzan a caer, sus mejillas se enrojecen y parece ser que se arrepentirá de lo que dirá –no puedo ser ella, ella es ella y siempre estará en tu corazón– toma la mano del chico, llevándola a su pecho – ¿Lo escuchas? Estoy nerviosa por que eres tú– lo mira –Esta bien, no tienes que dejarle atrás pero el tenerla en tu presente tarde o temprano te traerá problemas… Noé–chan esta preocupada por ti, estoy seguro que tus padres por igual… Incluso Otonashi lo esta– trata de consolarle –no diré "te entiendo" por que mentiría, jamás he tenido alguien que signifique tanto para mí como Otonashi significo para ti– desvíala mirada –supongo que Kazama es mi persona especial, seguido de mis amigos y familia– comienza a decir incoherencias –lo que trato de decir es…– es silenciada por el repentino beso de Kenji.

Takao se sonroja al máximo al sentir los suaves labios del chico sobre los suyos. Kenji mueve lentamente su boca, dándole tiempo de Takao el acostumbrarse a aquel acto, para luego ir aumentando la intensidad. Las manos de Kenji viajan a la cintura de Takao, apegándola a su figura masculina. Takao colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Kenji, aferrándose a su camisa. Kenji saboreo de forma inocente –aunque con cierto grado de intensidad– el dulce y adictivo sabor que desprenden los labios de Takao, quien derrama una lagrimilla de felicidad al ser finalmente correspondida, a pesar de cuan dañado esta el corazón de Kenji ante la perdida de Sun, quien seguramente les da su bendición sea donde sea que ella este.

"…. Una y otra vez… No importa cuantas veces te hayas enamorado, al final regresaras a mis brazos, hasta entonces te estaré esperando".

Fin.

¡Mi primer historia de este anime, con mi pareja favorita! Al fin la termine. Escribí todo lo que tenía que haber escribido en esta historia, aunque si es lo suficientemente buena como para que haya segunda parte, no dudare en escribirla. Ahora que acabe esta historia, me dedicare de lleno a " **Mi niña bonita** ", la cual quedó en pausa desde el capitulo cinco –parece ser– y no he escrito nada simplemente por que se me ocurre algo pero para otra historia. TwT desventajas de tener muchas ideas al mismo tiempo. La canción en la cual me baso, se llama igual que el fic ( **Againd and againd** o en español, "una y otra vez") y la canta **Yozoh.** Forma parte del sountrack del dorama titulado " **love rain** " (lluvia de amor). ¡Nos vemos de nuevo en otra historia loca! ¡Hasta la vista!

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
